Tik Tok
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Angela is having a prefect day at school but at lunch is takes a twist and by the end of the day the twists just keep turning.


_**Tik Tok **_

_**Discalimer- I don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- Angela is having a prefect day at school but at lunch is takes a twist and by the end of the day the twists just keep turning. **_

* * *

Tick, tick, tick, tock. Angela Webber sat in her last class before lunch hour. She anxiously tapped her French manicured nails against the desk she was seated at. Today they had had a test and Angela was sitting waiting for the rest of the class to finish. She glanced at the clock on two minutes had passed since she last checked. Glancing to the other side of the room where Rosalie Hale was sitting filling her nails she was the only other person other than Angela who had finished the test. Angela tapped the heel of her ankle boot on the classroom floor, she couldn't wait to be out the classroom, it was so silent in the class it was starting to drive Angela slowly insane.

"Angela please stop with the tapping." Ms. Dillon asked from the front desk where she was grading some papers, her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose making her seem older than what she really was.

"Sorry." She apologised and sat in her spot quietly until the bell rang. Angela stood up from her desk and grabbed her checked black and white back pack from the floor before leaving the class along with the rest of the class. She entered the canteen and walked over to the table where her friends were all sitting. Lauren and Jessica looked up at her when she sat down and greeted her before going back to their conversations. Ben came and sat down after getting something to eat, and Eric walked in and dropped his three text books on the table right beside Angela before taking a seat and stealing some of Ben's chips when the other was turned away.

"He wouldn't pick Bella over you anyway. She's just not that pretty." Jessica told Lauren

"Who wouldn't?" Angela asked spinning the apple on the table in boredom

"That hot Quileute boy. The one who I was with at the bonfire. " Lauren answered smugly

"Bella's friend?" Ben asked before shoving a bunch of chips in his face

"Okay eww." Lauren made a face as she watched Ben. "Yeah he's Bella's friend Jacob Black but Bella can't have all of them."

"Please it's bad enough that she has to go after ever single guy I like now she is going after Lauren's guy. Whatever." Jessica sneered before taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh my, I forgot to tell you he told me he would take me for a ride on his motorcycle soon. I love motorcycles." Angela snorted and rolled her eyes, before standing up and grabbing her backpack and leaving the canteen. Angela reached her biology class as the bell rang. She took her seat as the other students started to fill the class.

"Today we will be learning some more about blood cells, turn to page 121." Soon the class ended and Angela walked to her English class trying to ignore the drizzle of rain outside.

"..What was the Shakespeare trying to say when he wrote the quote..." Angela's thought trailed off, her teacher was talking about Romeo and Juliet, she had read the book so many times she knew every quote in the book, her 7 year old twins brother probably knew the book better than everyone else in her class from the amount of time she had read them the book. Angela crossed her arms over the top of her desk picking at a loose thread from the blue and black checkered plaid shirt she was wearing covering a dark blue tank top.

"For homework, finish the question on the sheet and read act 3 of Romeo and Juliet for tomorrow." Mr. Daffidale told the class as he handed the sheet out to the class, Angela passed the sheets of paper to the person behind her as she read the question before shoving the paper into her binder. She grabbed her bag and her and Lauren left the class as the bell rang. After history, Angela sighed a breath of relief as she went to her locker to get her book for her homework. She closed her locker and found Lauren at her own, talking to Jessica.

"Hey Angela."

"Hello. you guys ready to go?" Lauren was giving her a ride home today because Angela's mom had needed to borrow her car for the day. Lauren grabbed another book from her locker before closing it.

"Lets go." The three made their way out to the parking lot, it had stopped raining but there was still a dark cloud hanging above them.

Lauren suddenly stopped walking, Jessica and Angela almost crashed into her.

"What?" Angela asked, before she followed Lauren gaze and saw who she was staring at. Jacob Black.

"Sorry guys gotta go." Jessica told them when she spotted her dad's vehicle waiting. "Good Luck Lauren."

"Bye Jessica." Angela followed Lauren as she walked to where Jacob was leaning against his rabbit.

"Well hello there." Lauren breathed, in what was supposed to be a sexy voice, it made Angela cringe.

"Hey." Jacob replied, Angela smiled in greeting.

"You know if you wanted to see me again you could have just called." Lauren told Jacob who shifted uncomfortably, Lauren seemed to notice this. "Can you excuse us for just one moment."

"Sure." Lauren winked at him and his eyes widen slightly, Angela giggled before letting Lauren grab her arm and drag her away from Jacob.

"Umm, listen I know you don't have much experience around guys." Angela felt her eyebrows shoot up at the unexpected accusation "So I'm gonna give you some advice for the future, guys get nervous when they have to ask a girl out especially when they really, and I mean really like a girl. Anyways the point is Jacob is nervous enough having to ask me out but doing it in front of you too is making him uncomfortable. " Lauren explained before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking back to Jacob.

"I'm back." she purred, making Jacob and Angela cringe. Angela walked over to them and stood off to the side.

"I can see that." Jacob shifted uncomfortably. Lauren turned her attention to Angela to do some not to subtle hint at Angela to leave them alone.

"So is there some I can help you with? I mean anything." Angela gagged and Jacob looked like he bite into a lemon at Lauren's expression. Lauren crossed her arms across her chest and trying to be sexy and look innocent while making her boobs look bigger, not very successfully. Jacob rubbed the back off his neck and look over Lauren's head something, anything else other than the girl in front of him.

"Um sure, you can do something for me." Lauren's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, she uncrossed her arms and gently began to stroke Jacob's arm.

"Anything."

"Can you ask my girlfriend if she wants to hang out for a while?" Jacob asked looking at Lauren whose face had fallen dramatically , Angela laughed quickly covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

"I'm sorry your what?"

"Girlfriend, well actually I think the term is fiancé but whatever, I think you know her so can you ask her for me."Jacob smiled his innocent smile.

"No I'm not gonna ask your girlfriend or your fiancé out for you." Lauren huffed and crossed her arms

"Fine thanks for your help, I'll just ask her myself. Hey Angela, do you want to hang out for a while?" Jacob asked a goofy smile spreading across her face. Lauren's head snapped towards Angela's direction, only then did Lauren notice the beautiful diamond ring decorating Angela's ring finger.

"I would love too." Angela walked over to Jacob her heels clicking softly on the ground, she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and he bent down slightly to kiss her gently before pulling away from her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You okay Lauren?" Angela asked as she moulded herself into Jacob's body, Lauren's face was a slight red tinge and she had a pulsing vain in her neck that looked like it was about to explode.

"Hahahaha, Mwwwahahahaha." Jacob and Angela watched as Lauren burst into laughter

"You guys are hilarious and now one of you too pinch me so I can wake up from this nightmare."

"It's not a dream Lauren. Sorry. Thanks for the ride but I don't think I will be needing it. " Angela apologise not the least little bit sorry, she grabbed Jacob's hand and the two walked over to the passengers side, Jacob slide her backpack of her shoulder before putting it in the bag into the rabbit. He backed her up to the car before kissing her, Angela responded before pulling away a light soft blush covering her cheeks. She got into the car and Jacob walked around getting into the driver's side. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Lauren stared at the spot the car had been before looking around the whole parking lot was empty aside from her car and a couple of the teachers'. Lauren laughed once, twice before she let out a loud scream of frustration.

At least Jessica had been right about one thing, _'__He wouldn't pick Bella over you anyway.' _Jacob hadn't pick Bella over her, he had pick ANGELA WEBBER. Maybe Lauren was loosing her touch, she better find Mike and make sure she hadn't.

* * *

_**HAHA. I hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
